1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snowmobile having a steerable ski at a front portion of the snowmobile body and a power-driven endless track device at a rear portion of the snowmobile body.
2. Description of Background Art
Snowmobiles are known as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,533, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 3-189289, and Japanese Utility-model Publication No. Sho 54-1721.
In the snowmobile described in each of these publications, a steerable ski is formed of metal. The steerable ski is generally manufactured by the pressing of a thin plate of metal into the shape of a ski. An aluminum expanded member and a solid molding are also known as other materials for constructing a steerable ski. Furthermore, in the latter two of the above publications, an independent grip is mounted on the steerable ski at a front end portion thereof.
A conventional steerable ski has a thin wall thickness for the purpose of reducing the weight. As a result, the modulus of section of the steerable ski is small, so that the weight of the steerable ski is relatively large for its strength.
Furthermore, the grip and a front cover provided as required to cover a curved front end portion of the steerable ski are independent of a body portion of the steerable ski, causing an increase in weight and cost.
Furthermore, in the case where the steerable ski is formed of metal, it is necessary to mount a resin slider for preventing snow from sticking to a sliding surface of the steerable ski, thus similarly causing an increase in the weight and cost.